


Let me tell you a story

by CassieAngelus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Classical Music, Cooking, Friendship, Gen, Harm to Animals, Hurt, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sassy, Snow, Tumblr: sastielweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAngelus/pseuds/CassieAngelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is ficlets I've written for SassyWeek/SastielWeek 2013. I hope you will enjoy them.<br/>They are all one-shots, so you don't have to read them all if you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tawny Frogmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Castiel also rescues animals.

Sam sat cross-legged on the bed with a book in his lap. For once it wasn't research, it was purely for pleasure. He rarely had time for this, so when Dean was away at some bar Sam took time to do some reading of his own choice. He was so deep in his book that he didn't heard the rustle of feathers or noticed the scent of ozone. What made the hunter aware that he wasn't alone was a sudden loud reverberating sound that made him jump up from the bed in full battle alert. The sight that greeted him was definitely not one he had expected.  
In the middle of the motel room stood Castiel with some kind of bird in his arms. Cas himself was quite mussed, with twigs, leaves and feathers here and there. The whole scene only got more amusing by Castiel's somewhat blank expression. Sam couldn't help but smile at what he saw

”I am sorry I scared you, Sam” Cas said and tilted his head slightly.

”It's fine, Cas” Sam said still smiling. ”Why do you have a bird with you?”  
The angel petted the bird and the small feathered creature made a clacking sound and blinked a few times with it's big yellow eyes.

”He was captured in some kind of plastic. I helped him, but he is hurt.” the angel answered and looked between the bird and Sam.

”You want me to take care of him?” Sam asked and Castiel answered with a small nod.

The tall hunter chuckled a little at the pleading look Cas manage to give him. The angel was a big softy sometimes, which was hidden beneath his formal exterior. Sam walked to Castiel and the bird. He stroke it's soft feathers and the bird seemed to enjoy it.

”Is it an owl?” it kind of looked like one anyway.

”No, it's a tawny frogmouth. They live in Australia.”

”You got an Australian bird to the US just so we could take care of it since it got hurt after been stuck in some kind of plastic?” Sam asked with raised brows.

”Yes” Castiel replied and looked a bit embarrassed.  
Sam chuckled and shaked his head, the angel was an odd bird (no pun intended). He laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

”Let me take a look then. Where is he hurt?”

”The leg” the angel said and moved his hand that had protected the frogmouth's leg.  
The leg had a deep wound, but it didn't seem to be broken and that was good. Sam wasn't really used to taking care of animals, but it couldn't be that far from patching up a human. He went to get the first aid kit and gestured to Castiel to put the bird on the bed. The tall hunter then began to clean and dress the tiny birdleg, but it all went smoother then he thought it would. Perhaps Cas had calmed the little creature? When he was done playing vet he placed the bird in a cardboard box he had found that he had put some towels in to make it softer. He smiled at the little feathered fellow, who actually seemed to feel at home.

”He seems to like it here.” Sam said and turned to Castiel. The angel answered by gently touching Sam's cheek with his fingertips.

”Thank you, Sam” he said and then he was gone. 

Sam just stood there, like he was stuck to the floor, with his mouth slightly open. His hand wandered up to the cheek Cas had touched and for some reason it made the hunter feel comfortably warm inside. He smiled as he went back to the bed and his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tawny frogmouth: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/09/Podargus_strigoides_-Tawny_Frog_Mouth_perching_in_tree.jpg


	2. Just In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is once again just in time to rescue the Winchesters, especially Sam seems to bein trouble.

Castiel heard many prayers every day, usually prayers that where unaddressed and could be heard by all angels, but sometimes people prayed to him by name. Those prayers always seemed clearer then the others, and perhaps they where since they where directed to him and him only. Generally the prayers and the voices of the other angels faded to a background noise. It had been like that for several thousands of years, until he met the Winchesters. The brothers prayers was not the same, neither compared to other prayers or to each other. Dean's prayers where loud and commanding while Sam's where reserved and pleading. The complexity of the brothers was something that fascinated the angel, especially the younger Winchester. He was supposed to be The Boy King, but he was much more gentle and empathetic then his brother, who was The Righteous Man. But then God did work in mysterious ways. So it was nothing unusual for the angel to apprehend yet another demanding prayer from Dean.

Cas found him in a room inside an old concrete building, probably a former factory, surrounded by demons. The Winchesters seemed to be very skilled in the art of getting into trouble. He went up to two of the abominations and smote them. The angel continued with the smiting, and some of them got killed by Dean, until they where all dead.

”Thanks, Cas” the older Winchester said with a crooked smile.

Castiel had no time to give Dean a reply before more demons entered the room, thankfully not as many this time. He was on him way to start the smiting, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

”Find Sam, I can hold these sons of bitches busy.” Dean uttered and got read for a new fight. Cas nodded slightly and then he was gone.

The angel sensed that the younger Winchester was close by, he was actually just a few rooms away, and he seemed to have been a bit more unlucky then his brother. Sam was cornered and bleeding from a wound in his chest. It was obvious to Castiel that the man was in great pain and would soon be suffering more, since one of the demons was on it's way to stab Sam once again. There was no time to waste. Instead of smiting the demons one and one he raised his hand and the room overflowed with a bright white light mixed with the agonizing screams of the dying demons. Sam had fell to the floor since he was no longer held up by the demon who had stabbed him. Cas also saw that the younger Winchester seemed to have lost quite a lot of blood.

”Sam.” the angel said as he kneeled beside him and the hunter opened his eyes.

”Hi Cas.” he said with a pale smile.

”You are injured, you should have called for me.” Cas said, actually it sounded a bit like scolding to Sam. ”I am sorry that I can't heal you.” he added while trying his best to stop the bleeding.

”It's ok Cas, I've been more hurt before.” Sam said in an attempt to reassure the angel that it really was okay that he couldn't heal him. ”You came in the right time, saving me from getting killed, that's enough. Thanks.” he said and touched Castiel's arm.

”You need to rest now.” Cas said and touched the younger Winchester's forehead, which made him fall asleep. The angel looked down on his arm where Sam had touched him, the warmth of his finger still lingering there. That had never happened before and it confused Castiel, but he could contemplate about that later. Now he had to get Dean so he could take care of his brother. The angel glanced at Sam and the sight made a weird sensation spread in his stomach.

”This is utterly confusing” he mumbled as he flew away to get Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this at the day I actually wrote it. And yes this is based on Season 5.  
> 


	3. Music Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's first meeting with classical music.

Sam was driving the Impala while Dean was sleeping. He glanced at his brother to see that he was really sleeping before he pulled out an mp3-player and a car cassette adapter. Now and then when he was driving and Dean was asleep he played his own music, something his brother probably would argue forever about if he knew. The older Winchester didn't like that Sam ”douched her up”. Seriously, that man was unhealthy attached to his car. He shaked his head and pushed the play button on the mp3-player, letting Mahler's piano quartet in A minor fill the car.

He hadn't been driving more then about two hours when Castiel decided to pop by.

”Hello Sam” the angel greeted.

The younger Winchester hadn't heard the angel arrive so he got startled by the sudden sound of the familiar voice. He looked at Cas in the rear-view mirror.

”Hi, Cas.” Sam responded.

Then it got silent for several minutes, which wasn't anything weird when Dean wasn't around, or in this case asleep. Sam did cast a glance now and then at the angel in the backseat who seemed to be deep in thoughts, brows furrowed and head somewhat tilted to the left.

”This music is not like Dean's.” Castiel stated.

”No, it's not. This is classical music, Dean listen to classic rock.” Sam said with a smile and glanced at the angel. ”Do you like it?” he then added.

”Yes.” Cas answered and nodded slightly.

The answer made Sam smile even more. It made him happy when he found out about human things that Castiel enjoyed. He glanced at Dean, who was muttering in his sleep, he seemed to be on his way to woke up. Their voices had probably disturbed the older Winchester in his sleep. Sam sighed and turned off the music and was just about to put the player away when he glanced at Cas again.

”Would you like to borrow my mp3-player, so you can listen to some more of my music?” he asked and hold the mp3-player in front of the angel, well as good as he could while still driving. For a few seconds Castiel just looked confused at the music player and Sam thought he wouldn't take it, but then he reach for it and looks at it before he put it in his pocket. He then looks at Sam with his blue intense eyes.

”Thank you, Sam.” the angel said before he once again flew away.

Sam grinned like a Cheshire cat, happy about the brief meeting with the angel. He didn't know exactly why Castiel always made him feel like this, but somehow he did. Perhaps because it was nice to talk to someone who was more like himself than his brother. Then he remembers that he had forgot to tell Cas how the mp3-player worked. Hopefully the angel would figure that out on his own. Sam shrugged and kept driving, they still had a long way to travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed the time is somewhat "jumpy", but even this one is set in/around season 5.


	4. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload this earlier. It has been done for awhile.

This time Castiel found Sam outside in the snow. He had seen the Winchesters done a lot of things when they hunted, but nothing like this. The angel looked very confused at the tall man rolling snow into balls. He had already made a fairly big one and was now putting a somewhat smaller on top of the bigger one.

”I've never seen this before. How does it work?” Cas asked as he came closer. Sam had, as usual, not noticed the angels arrival and got startled by his voice.

”Oh, Hi, Cas. How does what work?” he said since he wasn't entirely sure what Castiel had ment with his question. Because he must have seen a snowman before, right? But judging by the angels confused and very intense look at the snowman, he had never seen one before. ”You mean the snow man?”

”Yes. What do you use it for?” he said as he started to walk around the half made snowman.

Sam couldn't help but smile, which he tried to hide behind a curtain of hair. The angel would never stop to amaze him, in more than one way.

”I doesn't have a specific use. It's... a child's game actually.” Sam said with a light shrug and a slight blush. He was a bit embarrassed about getting caught doing such a childish thing, but the snow had been so tempting and for once the snowman might actually not get destroyed by Dean. That was the case with the snowmen he had made as a kid, they always got destroyed by his older brother one way or another.

”It's a snowman. You..umm... make three snowballs of different size and put them on top of each other. Then you usually put a carrot or something similar for a nose and something for eyes and mouth... and twigs to arms.” he continued as he saw the confused look on Castiel's face. ”It's rather stupid actually.” Sam added and looked down at the ground, squirming in embarrassment.

When the angel didn't answer he thought that he had left, but when he heard the soft rustle of the angel's trenchcoat he looked up. What he saw made him both amused and confused. Was Cas actually making a snowball, and judging by the size, the head to the snowman?

”Is this the right size?” Castiel asked and hold up the snowball.

”Yes, it looks to be the perfect size.” Sam answered and grinned. He had never thought he would make a snowman with and Angel. ”Thank you, Cas” he said and laughed and the angel replied with a small smile that made the tall hunter feeling warm and fuzzy.


	5. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that it took me so long to upload this. :(

They had been at Bobby's for a couple of days to rest and get supplies. Sam felt relaxed in the familiar environment and Dean seemed happier too. But that wasn't the best part. The best part was that they could cook and get some real food, getting a break from the unhealthy diner food. Bobby was in town and Dean was outside, fixing stuff with the Impala, so Sam had promised to make the dinner. Since he had grew up on pre-made food he couldn't do many dishes, but he had learn some cooking when he was at Stanford. One of the things he could cook was meatloaf, and that was what he was doing for dinner. Sam was just checking on a pot of potatos boiling on the stove when he heard the familiar sound of fluttering wings. 

”Hi, Cas.” the tall hunter said as he turned around to face the angel.

”Hello Sam.” the angel answered, his eyes focused on Sam's face before shifting to the pot on the stove, giving it a confused look. The tall hunter followed Castiel's gaze and he smiled.

”I'm making dinner, that's potatoes and I was just about to begin making the meatloaf. Do you want to help?”

When the angel didn't answered, just looked confused, Sam chuckled and went over to the fridge and grabbed some vegetables.

”You can make the sallad.” he said and laid the vegetables on the table together with a knife, a chopping board and a bowl. ”I'll tell you what to do.” Sam hurried to add when he saw that the angel looked a tiny bit scared. Castiel nodded slightly in response, which made the tall hunter's smile even wider. He showed the angel how to cut cucumber, tomatoes and sallad, which he mimicked rather awkwardly, but he made it. Sam had his hands busy with making the meatloaf, mixing minced meat, bread crumbs, eggs and spices, but ocationally he glanced over at Cas, smiling at the angels stern face. It kind of looked like he was at war with the vegetables and he was as focused at cutting them as he was on everything else he did. It was rather precious to watch.  
Since Sam had a bit more practice in the kitchen, he was finished with the meatloaf and put it in the oven before Castiel was done making the sallad, so he went over to see if the potatoes where cooked. They seemed to be done.

”Hey, Cas! You want to hep me mash the potatoes too?”

”Yes.” he answered and looked at Sam.

”Great!” the tall hunter replied and took milk and butter out from the fridge. He poured the water from the pot and then he waited for Castiel to get done with the sallad, which he very soon was.

”Come over here.” Sam said and made a gesture to the angel to get closer. ”First you put milk, butter, salt and white pepper. Then you take this...” he said and gave Cas a potato masher. ”.. and then you just... mash the potatoes.”

The angel frowned but did try to make what Sam had told him, but apparently he did something wrong since the tall hunter began to chuckle.

”Let me show you Cas.” Sam got behind him and put a hand above Castiel's own hand, holding the masher. The contact made Sam's hand tingle and he suddenly forgot what he was going to do. He got suddenly very aware of how close he was to the angel and the familiar scent of fresh air and ozone that akways lingered on him. The tall hunter got startled out of his thoughts by a loud ”Sonofabitch!” from the doorway followed by the flutter of wings. He blinked a few times and stared at his brother.

”D..Dean..” he mumbled, feeling weirdly numb from the sudden lack of the warmth from Castiel's body. Sam looked at the place where the angel recently had stood and then over to Dean, who looked almost terrfied.

”What the hell where you doing?” the older Winchester demands to know.

”Dinner is done soon.” Sam said with a sigh, trying to ignore his older brother as he turned his attention back to the potatoes. He wished he got to be that close to Castiel again.  
 _”Please God, let that happen again.”_ he prayed silently.


End file.
